powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Displacement
The ability to take an entire section of space and relocate it. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Remote Teleportation and Spatial Tuning. Also Called * Area Teleportation/Summoning * Space Moving/Shifting Capabilities The user can take a section of space from one location and shift it to another, anything occupying the taken space, whether it is objects, people or attacks would be transferred as well; in essence, this is the ability to teleport area itself. The user can control the size of the taken area, allowing teleportation of large amount of targets at once, or reduce to partial teleportation, without the need to make physical contact with whatever they desire to teleport. If the user has enough skills and powers, they can relocate the sections of space to alternate timelines or realities. Applications * Partial Teleportation: teleport a reduced target area, taking only part of the target object. * Remote Teleportation: teleport anything occupying the space by relocating it. * Spatial Duplication: recording the cutout section of space and recreate it at later times. * Spatial Slicing: remove a section of space with part of the target occupying it, or insert a section of space to separate the target. * Spatial Tuning: control the aspects of the relocated space section, such as time and matter placement. Variations * Environmental Teleportation: to teleport environments. * Space Generation: to generate space instead of moving it. * Teleportation Ball Projection: to generate an orb around an object instead of area. * Warping Teleportation: to generate a warp field that will teleport everything within. Associations * Location Swapping * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Force-Field Generation * Spatial Manipulation * Teleportation Limitations * May only be able to take a limited amount of space at a time. * Spatial Immunity Known Users Known Objects * Dimension Formation: Shambhala (Akame Ga Kill!) * Ōin (Bleach) * Sumitsukigasa (Bleach) * Raikū (Bleach) * Subspace Bombs (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Subspace Gunship (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Space Gem (Marvel Comics) *SCP-2047 - Collaboration (SCP Foundation) Gallery File:Syura_using_Shambhala.png|Syura (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Teigu Dimension Formation: Shambhala to create a trigram circle that serves as a marking area, teleporting anything within it. File:Yushima's_Spatial_Displacement.gif|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Sumitsukigasa to displace slices of space, allowing him to teleport and travel through the Dangai. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Sever.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) can displace space from within his foes via his Sever technique, cutting through them without resistance. File:Setsuna's_Spacial_Displacement.png|Setsuna Itami (Coppelion) using spacial displacement to control the placement of matter and objects, swapping with part of a wall to escape. Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Kamui.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui to displace everything within the space reflected into his Mangekyō Sharingan into another dimension. File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Amenominaka to instantaneously teleporting everyone within her immediate area to her personal dimension. File:Amenotejikara.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Amenotejikara to shift himself, others, or objects a set distance away from the original. File:Palkia_using_Spacial_Manipulation_in_SSBB.jpg|Palkia (Pokemon) can shift areas of space around, creating unorthodox connections of landscape, and even turn them around. File:Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) explains his ability, which allows him to cut a piece of space to teleport and cut his targets. File:Keith_White_Space-Time_Displacement.png|Keith White (Project ARMS) displacing space to teleport himself and at the same time moving Katsumi into his place. File:James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) displacing space to create a concussive shock-wave, enough to injure the mighty Kou Karunagi. File:Subspace_Explosion.jpg|A Subspace Bomb (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) detonating, removing the section of the world and dragging it into Subspace. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Teleportation Category:Rare power